promise
by Kindred01
Summary: Derek comes to in a cell and finds himself locked in a cell with a fox.


Derek felt his back hit the floor, the air was knocked out of his lungs as he started to come to from the drug the door swung shut with a deafening metal clang he could hear the keys locking the door leaving him in the windowless cell. He laid there trying to stop his head from spinning smelling the copper bitter smell of the blood of the people who had been locked up before him.

While lying there he could hear another heart beat and the smell of fox, frowning Derek pushed himself up and looked to the corner of the room to the boy huddled in the corner. The alpha pushed himself against the wall and looked at the whisky eyes boy who was looking back at him, he hadn't been there for long his clothes were a little dirty and torn. He looked scared at the man across from him and it dawned on Derek that this boy had a fox's tails and a pair of fluffy ears that lay flat on his head…what did they do to him…he thought "I'm not going to hurt you." He told him softly. But the fox didn't move he just shivered in his corner "I promises you."

"I've heard that before." He whispered as watched the alpha

"They locked you up in here with another wolf?" The dark haired wolf asked, the kitsune half nodded and uncurled himself a little letting his tail wrap around his waist. "I promises you whatever happens I will try and protect you and get you home."

"How can you do that? The doors is made from mountain ash and if your touch it you get a shock, they only come here to drop food off though that slot in the door and that vent there is where they pump in whatever drug they have been using." The fox told him "I haven't seen any windows here since being here and they have a camera in the cell." Derek was quiet for a moment as he thought of the fox's words.

"I'm not alone, I have a pack they will find me." He told him, but the fox looked away and down.

He didn't know how long they been in the cell for when the vent above them clink open and a pink mist started to fall "What are they doing?" Derek asked as the fox whimpered

"I's the drug. Its pheromones the last wolf in here it didn't really work to well on them it just made them angry. As the pink mist settled around them Derek was suddenly hit with the smell of soft musk and fresh wet grass after rain. It made the wolf shake his head and slump back against the wall it made him growl

"They are trying to get us to mate." He said, as he looked at the fox his whisky eyes seem haunted by the being there and he wondered how far the last wolf got. "What's your name?" Derek asked,

"Stiles."

"The sheriff's boy?" He asked, Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded "You know he hired my pack to find you."

"Really? He doesn't think I'm a runaway?" He asked with a whimper, the wolf shook his head as the pink mist worked its way through him.

"No he knows you being kidnapped. He didn't tell me you were a fox I didn't smell it on him." Derek had to keep talking as along as he could to try and help them though this pink shit mist.

"My mum was the fox I never showed, but when they grabbed me they must have given me something."

Stile shivered as he felt the pink mist start to work on him the smell of the wolf it was strong like leather and coffee it was comforting, unlike the other wolf that smelt sour. "Stiles you will need to trust me." The fox looked up at him and frowned

"Why? You say you know my dad but I don't know you." He told him "I don't know you." He whispered, as he groaned in pain as he felt his body start to hurt again.

"Because you have no one else here to trust." Derek said, Stiles closed his eyes as he felt tears well up behind his eye lids but he nodded.

"Okay I trust you."

Standing up Derek walked over to him almost staggering as he dropped in front of him and pulled the teen onto his lap and just held him. Stiles gasped as he felt the wolf's strong arms around him, he whispered as he let the wolf nuzzle his skin. "Does this help?" He whispered and Stiles found himself nodded and sagging against him as he felt the pain fade

"W…What did you do?" Stiles asked him

"Nothing, your body is either reacting to the mist…"

"I didn't react like this last time, I wasn't hurting." He said as he rubbed his face on the alpha's shoulders as he shivered. Derek rubbed is hands up and down on Stiles back

"Then your body is reacting to mine." He told him, Stiles buried his face into the wolf's neck ad breathed in his scent in.

"I'm your mate?" He asked,

"Yes."

They sat there holding each other for a little while Derek knew that soon rather than later he is going to end up fucking the fox, and knotting him. His wolf just growled at him to fill this sweet fox with his pups. But while he still had some control he is going to give the fox the comfort he needs. A howl boke though their heat haze and Derek's eyes flashed red as he turned to the door before looking back at the wrecked looking fox "Told you my pack is coming." He kissed the top of Stiles head as he howl back to let them know he was there.

The pink mist stopped pumping out but both Derek and Stiles could still feel its affects, there was a couple of screams where heard and suddenly the door was ripped off its hinges "Oh god!" The young guy said as he stood by the door. Derek stood up still holding Stiles and walked towards his beta.

"Long story but we need to leave." Derek growled as he pushed passed him

"Is that Stiles?" The dark haired boy asked

"Yep and as he is in heat!"

….

Stiles started to claw at Derek back, he whimpered as his heat started to really hurt him Derek had tried to help Stiles by skin to skin contact to calm him and it would work for a little while but as Stiles heat progresses the worst the pain got. They were still in the building that they were held in but instead of looking for a way out Derek was looking for area where he could get Stiles some control back. "Sofa through there!" A young blond girl said as she held her nose, Derek grunted her thanks to her as he kicked the door open before closing it again.

The fox whimpered and writhed in pain as Derek laid him on the sofa, the room was some kind of wreck room for the hunters. Stiles arched his back off the sofa as he started to pull as his clothes trying to get them off his fevered skin, but in his hazy mind he couldn't figure out how to take them off. "Alpha!" He whimpered in panic, as he looked up at the alpha and whimpered to him as he bared his neck. Derek growled as he started to pull their clothes off without ripping them apart. Once their clothes were gone and the omega fox looked up at him as he spread his legs and that is when Derek could see the claw marks that were left behind the by the last wolf and it made him growl.

Stiles whimpered and started to curl up from him, realising what he done Derek scooped Stiles back up into his arms and sat him on his lap and kissed his neck "My Beautiful Kitsune I'm sorry, it's those wounds from the other wolf." Stiles held onto him as he felt the alphas chest rumble with a soft growl Derek mouthed as his neck as he helped Stiles kneels for a moment before letting him sink slowly down onto his cock, the whisky eyed fox let out high pitch cry as he felt his alpha's large thick cock started to sink deeper into him. Stiles shivered and closed his eyes as he let out deep uneven breathing.

"Derek." He whispered,

"Shhh I got you, just breathe." Derek told him as he started to rock his hips.

Meanwhile….

Derek's pack had grabbed the last of the hunters and threw them into the cell and locked the door. There was 10 hunters locked in a small cell all of them trying to find a way. Through a small porthole window and watched them squabble like a couple of children. "When should we call the police?" The youngest in the pack asked, the dark haired wolf that had helped free Derek and Stiles placed a hand on the younger wolf's shoulder as he looked inside.

"When hell freezes over." The dark haired teens said

"Hey how about we put a bit of pink mist in the cell and see how they handle it." The blonde girl grinned, they turned to look at her as she leaned against the wall and her clawed nail circled around the button.

"Does it even work on humans?" Curly blonde boy asked,

"Only one way to find out." She said as she pushed the button, and they all watched the room filled up with the pink mist and watched the hunters panic "Naww they are panicking."

The pink mist was working on the hunters and the wolves has to turn away and wince as they could hear the hunters going at it. "I don't know what's worst hearing he hunters fucker each other or hear Alpha and the fox fuck each other."

"Relax Scott, once Derek knots the fox we will be able to leave." Another said as he slides down the wall. Scott frowned as he buried his face into his hands

"That fox is Stiles." Scott said as he rubbed his eyes

"Your friend from School? I didn't know he was a fox?" The curly blonde asked, as he rested his head on Scott's shoulder

"I didn't know either, Derek never said either." He said "Oh god do they have to be so loud!" Scott cried out. There was a scream that made them all looked towards the cell

"Erica go and have a look." Liam muttered, as he buried his face into Scott's other shoulder

"What why me?" She asked as he looked down at her nails

"Because you enjoy other people's pain." She turned to the teen next to her and growled at him flashing her amber eyes,

"Boyd I'm shocked, but your right." She kissed his cheek and stood up and looked through the porthole "Oh they are still fucking." She said "I wonder how long the mist lasts after we turn it off."

Better use all of it don't want any to be leaked out into the general public." Isaac sighed.


End file.
